1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection mechanism, especially relates to a connection mechanism being convenient to install and detach, firm to connect and safe in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An infant stroller is an infant carrier designed for people to carry infants conveniently. Various infant strollers are available on the market. Most strollers are designed in foldable structures. These strollers provide much convenience to users when going out with infants. However, the stroller is provided with a seat for sitting an infant thereon. The seat is fixed on the stroller frame and not detachable or adjustable. Hence, such design cannot satisfy customers' requirements. In addition, when an infant is deeply asleep, it is dangerous for the infant to sit on the seat. Furthermore, these seats are not so comfortable and cannot offer infants better sleeping conditions. Therefore, such seat design has a certain limitation. According to this, people also design some infant strollers having a crib for infants to sleep thereon. The above two kinds of infant strollers can be used cooperatively in different conditions for infants, but using several infant strollers is uneconomical and brings much loading to normal families.
In addition to the infant strollers, the above problems also appear on cribs, high chairs, infant safety seats and other infant carriers. For example, in a crib, its crib body is usually fixedly connected to its frame, so the crib body cannot be detached alone when the crib body needs to be replaced. In an infant safety seat, its main body is fixedly connected to its base, so the main body and the base cannot be departed conveniently when the infant safety seat is required to be used forward or backward, leading to much inconvenience in daily use.
For solving the above problems, we may design the carrier and the frame in the cribs, high chairs and infant safety seats in a detachable form, so that we may form different infant strollers by replacing different carriers onto the frame. Such design needs a detachable connection mechanism. However, the installation and detachment of current connection mechanism is much troublesome; the connection thereof is unreliable and infirm.